


I Want To Do Bad Things To You

by theladyinred



Category: Glee
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Multi, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyinred/pseuds/theladyinred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt is the omega of Finn, Puck, Mike, Sam and Dave. Which is fine until Blaine Anderson plots to ruin the pack and steal Kurt for himself with the help of Rachel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. someone is in trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own glee fox does

Kurt fucking Hummel was a new directioner. He belonged to Mckenily, fuck that, he belonged to the football team. From his over product hair to his girlly ass painted toes (rose gold colored Puck remembered Kurt saying last time) all property of the McKinley football team. It seemed like Kurt forgot that little fucking fact.

Puck growled as that little warbler hobbit with his bushy ass eye brows chatted Kurt up and ran his fingers over Kurt's hand flirting with him. Puck knew touching was against the ten commandments they gave Kurt. Ten fucking rules Kurt obeyed at all times because if not then there would be a punishment and tonight Kurt was deffiantly getting punished because hobbit boy wasnt on the football team last he checked. 

Puck watched Kurt and eyebrow boy chat for ten more minutes before Blaine headed off to his own car and left Kurt standing by the fence. Puck wasted no time before hauling ass over to Kurt making sure he came up behind him unseen.

"What the fuck was that?"  
Kurt jumped spinning around to see a very pissed off Noah.

"I'm not sure what your talking about Noah. " Kurt said quickly backing up (not that it would help if Noah wanted to punish him right here he would) 

Noah grabbed Kurt by his neck and drug him over to the truck and roughly pushed him inside. Noah dug his phone out of his pocket and mass messaged Finn, Dave, Mike and Sam to meet them at his place for the weekend. Noah put the phone back in his pocket and climbed into the driver seat. 

"Recite your commandments if you fucking want to be able to sit at all Monday. " Puck growled threw the truck in gear and sped off toward his place.

"One: I understand that I am owned, I belong to my Masters and no one else." Kurt said eyes toward the floor.

"Two : I will always wear something that shows my ownership to be presented if asked for it. Currently my collar serves as this." Kurt tried to start with three hoping that his high collared shirt hid the fact that he hadn't worn his collar today. He took it off during school and shoved it in his bag. He planned to put it on before he went home to Finn but Noah had intrupted him.

Lady luck was not on his side today. 

"Let me see your collar Kurt. " Noah looked over as they pulled up to a red light. Kurt mumbled something and didn't move.

Puck couldn't believe this shit. He swirved over to a Burger King parking lot before he wrecked. Kurt better not have forgotten this too. Kid had a death warrent.

"Kurt show me your collar.." Puck gripped the steering wheel till his knuckles turned white. 

"I don't have it." Kurt whispered.

Puck tried to remember that breathing exercise Mike told him about before he beat Kurt in a Burger king parking lot.

"Keep reciting Kurt...Quickly."

"Three: I am the pet. I will address my masters properly. "

Puck just realized that Kurt had been breaking that one all day. Thats five of ten commandments broken already, six if you counted lying because Kurt would have been lying about keeping his collar on.

"Four: My body is not my own therefore I do not touch it without permission. I do not cum with asking. " 

"Five: everything said by my masters is a direct order and I will obey it." 

"Six All punishments are what I earned I will take them with respect. " 

Puck smirked, oh would that rule be used tonight.

Kurt went to start rule 7 when Pucks phone rang. (Only the good die young by Billy Joel). Puck read Dave and answered it.

"Where the hell are you? You tell every one to meet you at home and your not there. What the fuck is going on" 

Puck let out a grunt. "Ask Kurt." With that Puck thrust the phone over to Kurt who was already begging with those Bambi eyes of his.

"Tell Dave what rules you broke."

Kurt hesitated before giving Puck on last glance. He was fucked when Dave found out because then Sam, Mike and Finn would know. He only broke one rule though. He broke rule 2 but he knew he heard Puck say rules, like with an S meaning more then one.

"Talk Kurt or I'll start your punishment here in the parking lot."  
Kurt looked at his shoes. Not even Jeffrey Campbell's could make this better. 

"Hi sir."

"What did you do?" Dave's voice was quiet and that meant he was angry.

Puck started the car back up. The sooner he got home the sooner he could start Kurt's punishment.

"One.."

Fuck Dave was counting. Counting was bad very bad... 

"Two... Kurt you know what happens if I get to three right?'

"Yes sir! I'm sorry sir please!! Itookmycollaroff!!! Please!"

"You what?! "

"I took my collar off before math because Blaine would have seen it!"

Puck slammed on his breaks, almost causing the shitty little Nissan behind him to slam into his bumper. The "save the earth bitch " behind the wheel manged to stop on time.

Kurt gripped the dash to keep from slamming into it nose first. 

"You took off our mark because of the hobbit?! BUSHY BROWS IS YOUR MASTER NOW?! " Noah screamed yanking Kurt by his hair.

"Give me the phone and don't look at me until we get home. I don't want hear your voice or feel your eyes on me" Noah hissed taking the phone back.

Kurt looked at the floor and Noah could see the tears falling.

"Puckerman that was a little harsh don't you think?"

"No." Puck hung up the phone and spent the drive in silence. He loved Kurt. That was his cute little puppy. But ever since that warbler came Kurt hasn't been his good puppy anymore. Kurt hasn't been good at all. He had pushed past Mike in the hall today like he didn't see him, him Rachel and Blaine had been dissing Dave at lunch. Finn said he didn't listen at home. Kurt hadn't acted up like this since they first started.

Puck pulled into the drive to see Dave sitting on the front porch arms crossed.

"Go inside, take a shower, strip and meet us in the living room. " he said sitting still as Kurt got out of the car and ran past Dave into the house.

Puck got out slowly, walking over to Dave who was frowning.

"You look like shit Puckerman."

"Thanks." Puck rolled his eyes sighing as Dave pulled him in for a kiss cupping the back of his neck. Dave kissed slowly and softly before letting him go.

"Come on let's get inside before Finn paces a hole in the fucking floor." 

Upstairs Kurt scrubbed himself raw, his tears being washed away with the water. He hadn't meant to be naughty. He wanted to be a good puppy. He wasn't sure what Blaine had to do with it. Or why Puck was so angry. It was just that Blaine was funny and sweet and let him play his songs in the car and could tell the difference between Bazaar and Vogue. His masters were so mean to him at school and barely had time for him.

And since Sam had been trying out his submissiveness, they didn't even need Kurt. Kurt told himself it wasn't jealousy that he felt.

Kurt stepped out of the shower and put on a pair of black mini shorts and softly walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He could see that they were all sitting in the living room. Puck was drinking a beer and pretending to watch the football game. 

It was Sam who noticed him first. They just stared at each other, Sam's eyes held disappointment for Kurt. Sometimes Kurt hated disappointment more then spankings. Spankings hurt his butt but disappointment hurt inside and took longer to go away.

"Kurt. Sit." Finn said running his fingers through Sam's hair. Sam moaned softly and Kurt wanted to punch the blonde right in his tone deaf mouth.

The others turned to Kurt (except Puck who was still to pissed to look at him and decided to keep pretend watching the TV).

Kurt walked to the center of the room and fell to his knees on the red velvet dog cushion on the floor. 

"Kurt, I want you to finish saying your rules, finish where you left off with Puck. " Dave said.

" Seven, I will never lie to my masters." Kurt supposed he could be in trouble for that but he hadn't lied, he had just he had planned on it. Totally not the same.

"Eight I will not allow others to touch me. Only my masters touch me."

"EXACTLY! " Puck grabbed Kurt by the d-ring on his collar and pulled him roughly over his lap. Kurt tried to pull away only to have him let go of his collar and fist a hand in his hair. Puck anchored Kurt over his lap, only allowing Kurt to hurt himself with his pulling.

"Let me go!! I don't want to do this!! " Kurt wanted Puck to let go, he was tired and angry and he hated having his hair pulled! It hurt and made his eyes water and it totally ruined it. 

Puck waited for Kurt to tire himself out, while looking at others worried. Kurt had never acted out, not even in the beginning. 

"I hate you!! Let! Me! Go!! I hate you! I hate you! " Kurt started kicking and clawing at whatever he could reach.

Puck let go and shoved Kurt on his ass after one of Kurt's kicks landed against Sam's shoulder, and immediately leaned over to check on Sam.

"Puppy you okay?!"

Kurt snapped. 

"I'm your puppy! NOT SAM! " Kurt punctuated his point by stomping his foot.

 

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU HUMMEL?!" Puck stood up reaching out to grab Kurt again but Kurt just pushed him away.

"NO! You want Sam! Take him. I'm tired of you all! Blaine was right you don't love me! You replaced me as soon as you could. SO FUCK YOU! "

Puck was so confused. Why the hell would Kurt think they didn't love him. He knows they dont say it all the time but that was because they were Alpha men not little omegas and for that matter when did Kurt start swearing. 

"What the fuck are you on? " Dave said just as confused.

"You wont look at me in public or touch me or even speak to me because your ashamed of me!"

Kurt wasnt screaming anymore. He didn't have the energy. He was crying and tired.

Puck growled grabbing Kurt by his hair and forcing his idiot puppy to look at him. He had heard enough. He wasn't even mad at Kurt anymore, not really (he did want kill the hobbit though) .

He didn't know how the hell they had gotten to this point but he blamed the hobbit personally.

"You are never to talk to Blaine Anderson again." Puck hissed and before Kurt could protest Puck swatted Kurt's ass. 

"You belong to us. We tried to give you space outside the house but we failed you as masters. Don't worry though we're gonna fix that."

Kurt tried to pull away from the spanking but Puck held him still with one hand a hit him with the other.

Kurt was spanked and then sent to bed in his dog pillow in the den.

This was going to be a long weekend.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt woke up from his nap with his ass stinging, he also noted that his body ached from being curled up on his dog bed. 

He glanced across the room noticing his satchel sitting against the wall and he wondered almost immediately if Blaine had texted him. He knew Puck had said not to talk to Blaine but texting wasn't talking and Puck was mean so there.

Sensible good Kurt, somewhere in the back of naughty Kurts head may have mentioned that Daddy Puck would use the cane if he caught him but he told sensible Kurt he could just shut up. There was no way he could get caught.

Kurt crawled across the room and started rummaging through his bag looking through various crap to find his phone. He made a mental note to look into lipgloss rehab after spoting his 17th one.

"You'd be dead if Puck had came to.check on you like he wanted."

Kurt whipped around to see Finn leaning against the door. 

He seriously need to wear bells when he walked.

"Puck is being a meanie."

Finn rolled his eyes and took three large (damn his long legs!) steps and kneeled down to Kurts level.

"Don't Kurt. Don't make me go get Puck. Now try that again."

Kurt nodded. "I don't like when I get spankings, I didnt do anything wrong."

Finn supposed for Kurt that might be the best he'd get out of him. He really wished he want such a push over. All the other guys were so much better with punishment and he knew that Kurt knew that.

"Kurt you need to go apologize to Sam."

Kurt sputtered. He couldn't believe it. Sam needed to apologize to him. In fact he was tired of hearing about Sam.

Finn pulled the ring on Kurt's collar, getting his attention and pulling him from out of his own head. Kurt's head was a horrible place for Kurt to be.

"You will go apologize for what you said to Sam. Your going apologize to Puck for being disrespectful and your going to apologize to all of us for making us ruin our plans for having a fun weekend."

"Yes sir"

Finn just hoped Kurt would actually do it with out the drama. Puck was still pretty pissed. 

Puck and Dave never liked Blaine. They had nothing but problems when Kurt came back from hanging with Blaine. This was just making it worse.

Kurt was fuming when after a few more minutes of silence Finn put a leash on him and led him into the living room. Kurt grit his teeth as he watched Sam on Puck's lap, kissing his neck, Pucks arms warped around Sams waist.

He didn't want another spanking but he couldn't stomach to watch him self get replaced. 

"why doesn't he just wear the damn collar and I'll go home."

Finn sighed. 

Sam stood and turned toward Kurt, Puck said nothing but watched.

Smack

Kurt felt the tears roll down his gave before the sting on his cheek and instinctively curled in on himself and cried.

He heard Sam's feet as he walked away but Kurt couldnt look up. He had never been hit like that. He had felt whips on his back and he had never felt this dirty. 

Kurt was a bad puppy.

"You should have just apologized Kurt." Finn said and could feel arms more larger then Finns wrap them selves around his body and lift him into the air. He reached out and attached himself to the broad chest and he smelled the musky scent and knew it was Dave.

"Come on baby, shh."

 

Upstairs Finn and Puck followed Sam as he fled into the bedroom. 

"I hit him!" Sam panicked. 

Puck grabbed his beta.

"Kurt deserved it. His mouth has been shit today. Calm down." Puck wrapped his arms around him. Dealing with a beta was hard he was both submissive and a dominant partner. 

"He's gonna hate me!" Sam cried into Pucks chest. 

Finn kissed Sams neck sandwiching the small blond inbetween them as he stepped closer.

Sam moaned and Puck took this chance to slip his tongue into his mouth kissing Sam, tasting the small  
Boy as reached under his shirt and teased his nipples.

Finn bit along his neck stopping to pull Sam's shirt over his head.

"Your such a pretty boy." Puck whispered looking over his naked beta. 

He wasnt as naturally submissive as kurt but fuck was he hot. Although all he could think about now was Kurt on his knees mouth full of Sam's cock while he dicked Sam.

Puckasaurus strained agaisnt his pants and he Puck rubbed himself. 

Sam licked his lips and Finn pulled Sam's pants off and pushed the beta to his knees once he was naked.

"let me suck your cock. Want Finn to fuck me and want your cock in my mouth."

 

Puck couldn't argue with that logic, besides he had all weekend to get what he wanted.


	3. The "T"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know its been awhile and I have no excuse soooooo heres this and dont kill me.

Kurt curled up in Dave’s arms sobbing into the quarterback’s chest. The one thing Kurt always loved about Dave was he was solid. His body was a thick muscular wall and he was always Kurt’s rock when he cried. Dave held Kurt to him, rocking him softly, hushing him.

“Daddy don’t hate me” Kurt sobbed and Dave’s heart broke. 

“Puppy we don’t… we couldn’t hate you.” Dave tilted his puppy’s face up to see him and wiped away the tears. “But baby you’ve been real bad this week, you need to talk to me so I can try and explain this to the guys.”

Kurt swallowed hard and looked up at Dave, it wasn’t that he didn’t trust Dave but it was so hard to explain everything.

Dave if as sensing his boy’s dilemma held him tighter. “You can say anything baby boy, even it’s a little silly or you think its going to get you in trouble. I promise I wont yell at you.”

Kurt nodded and just let it all out. 

“Puck is being mean! I didn’t do anything wrong, well I did but not to bad. Blaine is my friend, everyone at school likes you guys and I don’t freak out when the girls hit on you… Blaine doesn’t even like me like that and Puck just gets mad! He doesn’t make me sad. Or make fun of my hair. You guys don’t even talk to me at school! I want you to be my all the time Daddies but your all to embarrassed by me!” Kurt paused trying to stop crying enough to get the words out. “You all love Sam more because he is jock and he gets it… He doesn’t need to be held, he doesn’t cry, he understands what you like. That’s why you’re replacing me.”

“Kurt… We aren’t replacing you baby. Sam can’t replace you and he doesn’t want too. Sam is learning to do behave more but he will always be your daddy.” Dave cupped Kurt’s face. “Baby I’m sorry we haven’t been treating you right but I promise if you want this to be all the time then we can all talk about it, none of us are embarrassed by you. You’re the sexiest thing in that school. You’ve got the best thing what more could we want.”

Kurt felt bad now. He didn’t want to be a bad boy. “I don’t want to be a naughty puppy, I’m sorry papa. Can we start the weekend over. I don’t want Daddy Puck to be mad or Sam.”

Dave smiled looking past Kurt to see the others coming down from the stairs, looking rather happily fucked but that wasn’t important. The important part was that Kurt didn’t hear them.

“Baby I know you do. If you could apologize to Sam and Puck would you?”

Kurt nodded. He wished he could but Sam was probably never gonna speak to him and Puck was just mad. 

“Yes! I want to be a good puppy. I miss Sam being a daddy but if he wants to try being a puppy to then I’ll help him be the best puppy ever! I’ll show him how daddy puck likes his cock sucked.”

Kurt smiled for the first time that day and he bounced slightly on Dave’s lap.

Sam took this chance to walk up behind Kurt unnoticed. 

“No baby I think I want you to show me if you remember how I like you to use that pretty mouth.”

Kurt Spun around and grabbed Sam at the waist mumbling apologizes into his stomach. Sam laughed and petted the boy. “I’m sorry I hit you baby boy, I’m not mad anymore. I could never take your place.. You do it so well but every once in awhile can you share with me.”

“Good boy. Get on your knees for me.”

 

Blaine sat on Rachel’s bed rolling his eyes. This bitch really got on his nerves sometimes. Listening to her go on and on about Finn was starting to put a damper in his own sexual drives.

“I don’t what those boys did to Finn but he obviously isn’t gay. They must have put a spell on him or something.”

“Gays aren’t fairies or witches hun. Your man likes cock. But to be perfectly honest if you get him then that’s one less person I have to worry about Kurt with.”

Rachel sat down in front of Blaine. “Do you think Finn and my wedding song should be Defying Gravity or Total Eclipse of the Heart?”

Blaine sighed. Good minions are so hard to find

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more coming soon


	4. New Type of Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt makes up with everyone but himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter to get back into this

Kurt had taken the entire last two hours getting Sam off. It was the only way he knew how to make things right. Truth is he enjoyed it too. Sam was gentle with him. He felt like with Sam every little flick of the tongue or slight of hand was noted. Sam always enjoyed the ride more than the final destination. Kurt appreciated that. That was the thing that Kurt had missed when Sam was a submissive. The things he forgot when his emotions took over. He didn’t really hate Sam. He hated what Sam stood to represent. Sam was more like his dominants then he was. This pack had an obvious stand out and it was him. It didn’t help that in his normal day to day that he felt like a florescent pink sign that read freak in big bold letters. So in his mind it stood to reason that Sam would replace him. No pack had to two submissives. He couldn’t lose the first thing that felt like home to him.

Now Kurt was lying on the floor of the den cuddling with Sam, both men were naked. Kurt was enjoying the contact of skin against skin. The Tv buzzed with after game commentary that unlike before everyone was paying attention to. Puck and Dave were playfully arguing the refs decision to call the last foul of the game, Finn was trying to keep up in the conversation but was also trying to shift the conversation to food and Mike was just relaxing listening to their little family. This was Kurt’s favorite times when they all were just enjoying each other. He frowned. The thought started occur to him just then he almost ruined this. He had broken so many rules this week over jealously. He had denied his alphas claim when he took of the collar and he understood why Puck was so mad. He had put another Alpha over them. 

“Why are you crying puppy?”

Kurt looked up and all eyes were on him. “I’ve done so many bad things… I.. I… I am so sorry” Kurt hadn’t know before he was crying but now he felt the tears fall leaving warm trails on his face, each wet line a sharp reminder of his feelings. His heart felt heavy.   
Sam had shifted, he moved out of the way so Mike, just as graceful as he was when he was dancing could move to sit next to Kurt. 

“Baby boy, we aren’t mad anymore” Puck who was easiest to temper had the quickest cool down of all the daddies. As mad as Kurt knew he had made him Puck had worked through it all and was okay now. Like a firecracker, really scary and loud ad violent in the beginning but it dies down quickly.  
Mike took Kurt’s chin in his hands and pulled his gaze to him. 

“Puppy do you want me to punish you?” Kurt nodded. Sometimes he needed help forgiving himself. Sometimes it was his own forgiveness that he was looking for. Mike was always the one to help him then.


End file.
